Connection
by Yumeorb
Summary: Naruto was a child detested. Gaara was a child feared. When a young Gaara was brought to Konoha for a visit, the two met, and they realize that they share more of a bond with than anyone else.
1. One Side of Mirror

**Connection**

_Author's Notes:_ Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto-san

Naruto was a child detested. Gaara was a child feared. When a young Gaara was brought to Konoha for a visit, the two met, and they realize that they share more of a bond with than anyone else.

The story of a lonely young Naruto and a lonely young Gaara who met each other.

* * *

He was alone.

In actuality, he was surrounded with children. He was among the crowd in the park. He was among the back of the crowd, to be exact. Uzumaki Naruto had never been the popular child among his age. No one had ever approached him with right reasons. That was how they were taught.

Today was different. The small crowd had consisted of groups of children looking upwards. None of the gathered members had acknowledged him one bit as he too, stared above.

The little park near the Konoha Academy had always been full of children playing. There was a building besides the park with a high fencing tipped with wires. However, despite the height of the fence, there were always a few balls that children managed to lose beyond the fence. It was days like this when several workers of the building came around and help throw the balls over to the other side.

Uzumaki Naruto was there. It was, like most of the others' reasons were, because his ball was on the other side. He was also curious to see what the commotion was, almost as much as he wanted the ball back. It had once been an old soccer ball of the Academy teacher of his. The ball had little spots of dusts on it. Scratch marks and peeling paint decorated the ball. Nevertheless, it was a gift given from Umino Iruka. It was one of Naruto's first gifts that he received from kindness and not charity.

One by one, balls of different sizes were dropped over the fence to the gleeful children in the playground. The blond boy watched, staring at the space above the fencing. Play balls of different sizes and colors rained in the playground. Yet none belonged to him.

The small crowd died away slowly. Groups of children gathered their own balls and resume playing in the other side of the park. Slowly, everyone began to move away. And slowly, the rain of balls dies down.

The lone fox boy waited and clung onto hope. In spite of the fact the he was the only one left, he waited hopefully for his ball to come down. A small tennis ball descended to the ground besides him, but Naruto did little in reaction and continue to stare at the sky before him.

Faintly, a man's voice could be heard from the other side "I think that's all of them. Is there any more kids?"

"I'll check." Came the reply of a different voice. Naruto heard the sound of ladder being pushed onto the fence before a set of climbing steps came closer. A man's head suddenly appeared over the wire part of the fence. The worker noticed the single boy standing over the fence.

The boy had unruly blond hair and azure eyes. There were three lines on each side of his cheek, almost like an animal's scratch mark. Wait…three scratch marks? The worker narrowed his eyes to confirm. Yes, it is. Seeing the boy still reminded him of the time when he was forced to hide. No doubt about it. It was the Kyuubi vessel.

The worker climbed down the fence. Naruto tilt his head, hoping that Iruka's old soccer ball is still somewhere over the fence. Suddenly, the first man's spoke from the other side to his companion, "Hey, I found another ball."

There was a creaking from the other side that sounds very similar to a ladder being pulled off the wall. The second man gave no reply while the first man continued, "It's over by the corner, it's a…soccer ball I think? Looks dirty –Hey, bring back the ladder, we still need to throw this ball over! Kento, do you hear me? I said there–"

"There are no more kids!" the second man snapped sharply.

Naruto flinched.

There was a brief pause before the first man spoke again, "Still, we must as well throw it over anyway, there's no use keeping it here, after all–"

"There are _no – more – kids_!" It came more as a shout.

"That…okay, we can still throw it over. It's just a soccer ball, nothing to –Hey!" There was a rough squeaking sound as if the ball was jerked right out of the man's hands. Following that was a _swoosh_ sound of the ball being flung then a hard _bang_ on the fence, making a small vibration.

"Kento! W-what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! There…there is no one there, all right? Leave the ball alone. There is no one there. At least, no one there that's worth being counted."

Thus end the conversation of the two workers. The blond-haired child tensed and stood still, his eyes were still fixed on the wire part of the fence. The squealing sound of the door's hinges was heard before a blunt _thump _of the door closing. Still, the boy did not move.

Minutes passed, yet Naruto remain still. A small part of him trembled. He wasn't sure what to feel. It was only a soccer ball, really, a very old one at that. He didn't even play with it that much, before it was stuck beyond the fence, he usually keep it in a corner of his room anyway.

The edges of his lip drew downward unwillingly. Hot liquid blurred his vision. His fingers began to twitch.

It was nothing. Really!

The burning of his eyes finally made him blink. Salty tears made a path down his cheek. Slowly, Naruto's shoulders began tremble as well as the rest of his upper body. Sounds of small croaks were made painfully in his throat.

_There's nothing worth crying for!_

He felt his body getting weak. His legs seemed to have lost all energies. They collapsed below him, putting him on the same level as the leftover balls. His hanging head finally dropped from the sky to the dirt ground below him.

_Why?_

The child pulled his legs to his chest, not bothering to lift his head at all. His arms involuntarily moved onto his knees and served as a pillow for his head.

_Then why am I crying?_

The once small croaks in his throats became sobbing. He was alone, so it was okay to cry. No one would notice. No one would care. So it was okay.

There is no one there 

Naruto could feel his tears dripping on his shirt. It felt warm and wet. His breath felt overly heated and was nearly suffocating him from the lack of fresh air. Yet he didn't dare to remove his head from hiding. At least there, he can't see anyone.

More minutes passed, nothing happened. The fox child was still wrapped up as a human ball, softly crying to himself.

Behind him, a pair of small feet in black ninja sandals halted to a stop.

The sky was once blue with fluffy white clouds in the earlier part of the day. Now it was becoming more orange as the angle of the sun's rays changed. In the light orange sky, a few purple-tinted clouds floated slowly across. A wasp of sand glittered gold in the sun for a moment before the wind blew it away.

Uzumaki Naruto, who felt the small tapping of the sand, lifted his head up just a bit so only his eyes were outside. The blue orbs caught a glimpse of gold, and thus lifted the whole head up to follow the golden sand.

Sand continued to pass the setting in small amounts, getting more each time until they merge together. The sand grouped together and slowly floated to the other side of the fence, going beyond and disappearing.

Naruto had now pulled himself out of the wrapped-up position. He blinked his tears away, staring at the place where the sand had disappeared. Where was it going?

A moment later, they reappeared. However, this time they hold an old ball. The sand had formed into a small bowl to cradle the worn-out ball delicately. Naruto followed the bowl of sand as it cut through the sky steadily and descended down to the awaiting palms of another boy.

The sand drifted away slowly when the boy caught the ball. His messy red hair reflected a bit of gold because of the sunlight. His green eyes were traced with dark linings. He stared at the ball hard, as if uncertain of the next step.

Naruto, who watched the boy with amazement, was speechless. He had forgotten that his eyes are still red from crying and that he still had the trail of tears going down his cheeks, passing the three slash marks.

The boy took a glance at him and back to the ball. He continued to same action for a while before both boys started off simultaneously, "U-um…!"

Both boys started. Naruto blinked in surprise while the other boy looked away hesitantly. Quickly, he turned back again and opened his mouth as if to blurt something out. However, he closed it again and took a deep breath.

"U-um…here." The redheaded boy walked a few unsteady steps over, stopping at a safe distance. His action resembled one going close to an injured animal. He bent down and rolled to soccer ball to Naruto's direction and immediately retreated.

The blond boy stared at Iruka's old ball on the ground a few feet away from him. He reached for it and turn back to the redhead boy. He felt awkward, "T-thank–"

"U-um…ah…um…" The sand boy fidgeted nervously, searching for the right words to use. He looked up with a nervous smile, as if afraid to scare Naruto away.

"Well…um…bye!" He said quickly, backing up a few steps. He looked at Naruto once more and smiled uncertainly before turning around and running out of the park. By the fences, he turned back again. He looked almost surprised that Naruto did not move. Again, he turned back and continued to run away.

Leaving Naruto in wonder.


	2. Another Side of Mirror

**Connection **

Author's Notes: Thanks so much for the reviews! It's really encouraging! Reply to reviews at the bottom. Scroll down if you want to read the author's _not-so-unique-or-special-but-very-thankful_ replies!

Disclaimer: Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto-san

_-Shard- _Break

* * *

He was alone.

Not really, the Suna representative was there, Yashamaru was there, and even if they weren't, teddy would still be here. So he wasn't alone. The pale hand of a redhead boy clutched tightly onto a purple stuffed bear. The toy plush had fading spots on its sides looking as if it had been squeezed once too many times. It had lost the original cuddly form and was now more of a soggy, worn-out bear.

Sabaku no Gaara held his teddy bear securely with one hand. His other hand was grasping tightly onto the fingers of his caretaker. They had entered the Fire Country for several days now along with some shinobis from Suna. However, today is the first day that they stepped into the boundaries of the Hidden Village of Leaf. Only he, his caretaker, and the Sand representative, who bore the permit into Konoha, were allowed to step through the gates and into the village.

Leading the way, the representative seemed to know exactly where to go and wanted to be there at once, resulting with his quick pace. Yashamaru didn't hesitate to pull the young Gaara along as they passed the colorful structures of the village.

Gaara, however, wanted to slow the pace to examine everything around him closely. On their way through the Fire Country, he had mostly seen trees and dirt roads. The members of sand did not stop at any towns, only passing by to restock their equipments. Even then, Gaara was not taken into the town and was instead taken around it.

The redheaded boy tried to capture everything in his view. From the popular wooden fences used in the streets of Konoha to the high cliffs where different faces were carved onto it. _A monument._ Yashamaru had called it. _A monument for the Hokages, the leaders of the Hidden Village of Leaf._

Although Gaara insisted in a small voice that they should walk slower, Yashamaru did not comply with his request. "Forgive me, Gaara-sama, but this is with the strict order from your father, the Kazekage-sama."

Gaara had said nothing after that, keeping a fewstrides behind and allowing Yashamaru to pull him along. After passing near the busy shop-filled streets, they came to the less-crowded part in Konoha. Gaara's eyes darted from his left side to Yashamaru's back, and then to the right side before directing them back to Yashamaru's back, then moved to the left again, continuing the cycle.

At one point, they reached a building that had a round sign hanging from a pole. On it was a kanji word for "ninja". Is that an academy? Gaara had never been to one before. Private tutors came to teach him at his home, so there was never the need to enter the academy building.

As Yashamaru pulled him further, he saw a clearing off to the side. The playground, however, was in lack of children. It was only when Gaara look further beyond did he realized that the children had left the playground to gather by a high fence that separates the park from a building.

His caretaker's pace did not change, and Gaara was forced to look over his shoulders to keep the crowd in his view. Just before they turn into another street, he saw small dark objects flying over the fences.

Balls?

_-Shard-_

When Yashamaru had said: _"Don't go anywhere too far."_ He had probably meant not to leave the premise of the Hokage building. Still, he also did not restrict him from going further. After all, Gaarawas just _assuming _that Yashamaru had meant to tell him to stay near the Hokage building. He didn't exactly _say_ it, did he?

He would be just going around, he'll be back really quick. After all, his caretaker had lead him all the way to the Hokage office only to have him sit quietly while he and the representative discuss subjects with the Hokage. Yashamaru had respectfully asked Gaara to stay quiet during their conversation about important matters.

At first Gaara complied and was quiet for a long time. However, patience was not something he could hold for a very long time. Atone point he began to fidget in his seat. His hands restlessly shifted his stuffed bear. That was when Yashamaru became aware of Gaara's growing irritation. There were still many things that the Sand representative had to speak to the leader of Konoha about, thus he could not leave. But Yashamaru knew better than to risk Gaara's annoyance.

That was how Gaara ended out here. Alone.

Well, he came alone in his free will. He wanted to explore the village, minding carefully not to wander too far. He wouldn't get lost. As long as he remembers the different turns he'd made, he'd remember how to reach back to the place he was before and thus, not lost.

If he was lost, he'd look around until he finds his way back. Nothing bad would happen to him. Nothing bad would hurt him. Nothing _could _hurt him.

Sabaku no Gaara walked around the streets of the Village of Konoha, holding his purple stuffed bear closely in his arms. More people were returning to their homes at this time. The sunset cast glowing golden rays over the colorfully painted architecture that was very common in the village of Konoha.

He retraced the steps from the Hokage building back to the entrance where they came from. If he goes the same path, he wouldn't be lost, right?

Step by step, he made his way back towards the gates of Konoha. Halfway there, he reached the park again, the crowd of kids who where by the fence had dissolved away and were scattered back in the playground. No one was near the fence anymore, there were only a few leftover balls rolling around. Gaara took a few steps closer. No one seemed to want to be there anymore.

No wait.

Amidst the remnants of the raining balls, a lone figure stood firmly on the ground. Gaara could only see the back of his head, which was a mess blond hair that reflected off the setting sunlight. It was a boy.

Gaara blinked.

Why was he still there? The boy from Suna glanced at the wire-tip of the fence. There were no more balls flying down. Everyone else had left as well. There was nothing left. So why is he still there?

The blond-haired boy continue to stand abnormally still with his head hung in the air. Silence enveloped him completely. Gaara could only peer at him from a distance. It wasn't long before he caught the tremble that started out as a small vibration on the boy's shoulders.

The lone boy began to slowly sink to the ground. Without warning, he dropped down all the way onto his knees, making Gaara jump. Regaining his senses quickly, the redheaded by took a few steps closer and leaned his head in curiosity.

Was he…_crying_?

From the way that the blond-haired boy trembled, it would seem so. The watching boy winced lightly before taking a few more steps closer. From his point of view, the boy looked like a reflection of himself.

_Why is he crying?_

It was really no concern of his. He had been here for barely a day. Gaara turned around and began to walk down the path where he came from. Besides, iftaht boywere to seehim, he'd just run away,Gaara reasoned. He'd just run away like everybody else.

At the corner of the street his feet stopped its pace.

Gaara stared down at the old, purple, worn-out stuffed bear. Guilt crept over. He tightened his grip on the stuffed animal. He risked a glance behind his shoulder. They blond boy was still there, crouched, _crying_.

Was it all right to leave him there?

Gaara held his bear in a death grip and continued to look on the ground.

So just let him cry on?

He hesitated.

Like what others would do to him?

Gaara's hands loosened from his bear. He set it carefullyso it leanedagainst the wall in sitting position. He held an index finger in front of the bear's sewn-on button eyes. _Stay here._ With that, he turned and jogged slowly to the entrance of the park.

The redheaded boy took a silent, deep breath. He looked nervously forward as he walked closer to the blond-haired boy. When he reached a distance that he felt was respectful, he made an abrupt stop. His presence was still oblivious to the crying child on the ground.

He took another breath, clearing his mind, still careful not to make too much noise. Now, to analyze: why was he crying?

His green eyes looked up at the wired-tipped fence again. Wasn't he waiting for something? Was it because it his ball was still over on the other side? Could someone have forgotten his ball?

He closed his eyes. Small sound of pouring grains was heard as golden sand appeared. The sand gathered and coiled around the boy's outstretched arms like ribbons, yet never making contact with his pale skin.

_I am the sand_.

The blond boy stirred.

The sand drifted slowly away from his arms in small amounts. They gathered together and flew over the fence. In the empty ground they scattered and danced, covering the deserted area.

Gaara, with his eyes closed, felt the ground on the other side. He felt the warm cement surface. He felt smooth, dry walls. But most importantly, he felt the shape of a rough sphere in the corner of the fence. His hands made a motion by bringing his fingertips towards himself.

_Bring it back._

He opened his eyes slowly and followed what he saw was worn-out red ball that was in a state worse than his teddy. The bowl-shaped group of sand that he created descends slowly towards his arms, making a perfect landing onto his palms. He smiled softly at his success.

Just then, he froze.

The boy was looking at him.

Even without looking up, he could feel the gaze of someone directly in font of him. Looks like the blond-haired boy had released himself from his human ball and caught his sand performance. Probably. Or else he wouldn't be looking at the dissolving sand around his arms.

It just hit him that he wasn't prepared for the next step. His mind had thought up a very simple plan when he tried to reach for the ball. It was to get the ball, drop it, leave without any notice, and hope that when the boy finish crying he'll notice his ball and thought that he had missed it by mistake.

His plan was successful so far. Except now, he could notescape unnoticed anymore. He risked a quick glance at the boy. The glance was too fast for him to catch anything. His following attempt to look at the boy in the face turned to be the same failures.

_Was he going to run away too?_

"U-um…!" The two boys spoke in unplanned unison.

Gaara panicked. His mind jumbled to form an excuse, yet he could barely grasp the words even in his mind. _T-the ball…I found it on the other side –I mean, I found it and…I found the ball and…this ball, I found it around and I think it's yours…so…this is your ball…and…I found...eh…_

He opened his mouth but could only mouth the tongue-tied words. He continued to make attempts to speak his thoughts, to say _something_. However, his attempts all ended up with him losing his voice and looking away. He needs to give the ball back. He needs to give the ball back!

Taking another breath, although it did not calm him like he wanted it to, he tried to focus his mind to look at the boy ahead of him. The boy was sitting on the ground, his attention focused on him, making Gaara nervous. The blond boy seemed unaware of the trailing tear marks on his cheeks. The tear paths streamed down through the three strange slash-like markings on each side of his face. His blond hair was still a golden mess regardless if it was seen from the back or front. He had…nice blue eyes.

"U-um…here." He took a few uncertain steps forward, making sure that he was not too close. He bent down and rolled the ball across the distance before withdrawing away instantly. The blue-eyed boy said something too low for his ears to catch.

"U-um…ah…um…" Gaara jerked his head up rapidly, giving a quick, unsure smiled. _Looks like he is going to run away too._ "Well…um…bye!"

He backed up a few steps, feeling strangely embarrassed when he smiled nervously again. It wouldn't be unexpected, would it? _Of course he would run. Everyone would. Everyone…_

He spun around and broke into a run. The thought swirled in his mind. Unwanted hot liquid burned his eyelids. He made for the entrance to the park in which he came from. _If I run away first, then I wouldn't see them running away from me._

He stopped at the fence that lined the entrance to the park. Did he dare to look back? Would he meet the empty ground? Would he see the back of the boy running away? That's most likely.

Still, he dared. Maybe he didn't want to believe. Maybe he wanted to confirm. Maybe he just wanted to put an end to that small hope he had.

He turned. He looked. He ran.

He didn't cry anymore.

The boy back there…

_He didn't run._

Leaving Gaara in wonder.

_tbc_

* * *

**Response**

**Uke Love: **First reviewer of the story! Thanks so much!

**Mistress DragonFlame:** Yes, it was the only ball in the other side. Again, thanks for the review!

**Dairrokkan: **Thanks for the compliment!

**Aihze:** Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Fanficreader:** I wanted to read more Gaara and Naruto childhood-fics too.


	3. First Shard

Connection 

Author's Notes: So many reviewers! Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them! dance around My apologies for the long wait. Question: Anyone have a valid definition for Drabble?

Disclaimer: Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto-san

_-Shard- _Break

* * *

He was alone. 

Really, enough of that, Naruto had only just got up. The sky is crystal clear with promise of sunshine throughout the day. The academy is off for its weekly closing days. Today, Uzumaki Naruto felt as cheerful as ever.

Yesterday he may be in the worst mood possible, but today is a whole different story. Of course, the consuming of two bowls of morning ramen might've helped cause such energies to flow. Nevertheless, today he is bursting with energy!

The said energetic boy bounced from the table onto his bed, making a mess of the blankets that were already piled with countless creases. Naruto dived onto his pillow headfirst, suffocating himself on the pillow and making muffling sounds just for the fun of it.

Picking his head up, he noticed a dirty reddish ball lying in the corner of the bed. Did he leave it there? He tilted his head and recalled yesterday's events. It was nearly evening when he got his ball back. He had held the old soccer ball tightly until he reached the safety of his home. Afterwards? Well, three cups of instant ramen cheered him up so greatly that he simply rolled the ball to the corner of his bed and forgotten all about it.

Naruto stared at the red ball, thinking. Then he grinned and picked it up. "You're going to work off all the time that you've been resting!"

Changing in a flash, he tossed his sleeping cap and pajamas on the messy bed. He didn't bother to make his bed or clean the remains of his breakfast. He could do that later, he always does. The sun doesn't shine this brightly everyday.

"Off to the park!"

With the soccer ball under his arm, Naruto sprinted out the door of his small apartment. The door with a swirling sign slammed closed behind him. With the furniture toppled over or topped with all sorts of trash, mostly ramen wrappers, the empty apartment looked as if it had been trampled.

_-Shard-_

"Gaara-sama, unfortunately there is still more things to discuss with the Hokage-sama from the Kazekage-sama. I am needed in the discussions, so therefore I cannot care for you during the day. I will leave you to play by the swings, and please don't go too far. If it's necessary, you may find me at the Hokage tower. Otherwise, please play quietly along. I will come for you when the discussion is over."

That was the formal, all-so-usual style of speech Yashamaru said in the morning. He had lead Gaara to a small swing in front of the same ninja academy. It seemed that today was a day off, because the whole building was deserted, which is probably the reason that Yashamaru risked bringing him to an area usually filled with students.

Yashamaru had left almost immediately after giving his instructions for the day. His charge watched his withdrawing back until he made a turn to another street. Left alone with only the close presence of his toy, Gaara was again met with the familiar silence.

The purple stuffed bear that was fondly named "Teddy" was being gently cradled by one of his arms. His free hand grasped the rope of the swings and rocked himself lightly. His dark lined eyes peered at the dangling round sign of the ninja academy. A small breeze picked up and swept past him. The wind rustled a few leaves on the ground and skimmed by his red hair.

From a distant off, children were playing in the park nearby. Their voices reached the swings in little blurry echoes. Gaara could catch the shadows of a several children running in the park. They all seem to have fun playing together. Just like the children in Suna.

The redheaded boy pushed his feet on the dirt ground to stop the swing. But as much as the children are similar to the ones in Suna, they aren't the same. Maybe…maybe he can play with them?

_Please don't go too far_

Don't go too far, but it's okay to go a little far, right?

Standing up, Gaara took an uncertain step forward.

Maybe…

He put the other foot before the first.

The sound of children playing seemed louder and closer. If he goes, they might not know him. Then maybe he can play with them and then…

He picked his foot up and put it over the again, resuming the pattern as he moved closer and closer to the small park that was filled with children. Perhaps if he could somehow be like one of them, maybe just for one day, he might experience how the other children were like. Maybe if they don't know, and they think he's just another regular child…

Standing before the entrance of the park, he looked into the playground area of the park. Suddenly, everything seemed to slow down. The atmosphere of the playing children was disturbed. The playful voices died down as gazes shifted towards him.

Silence covered the area. Moments of surprised silence followed. Then comes the part that Gaara despises more than silence: whispering.

–No–

The small black pair of ninja sandals stumbled a few steps back.

_No_

Why did he try? He was different, both inside and outside. He should've known better. Did he think he could pretend to be any different than how he is? Pulling his feet backwards, he retraced his footsteps. He retreated several steps before whipping around and breaking into a run.

The redheaded boy sprinted back to the safety of the vacant swing. Grasping his teddy bear, he flopped back down onto the swing, swaying it with his force. Gaara rocked himself in the same method he had before. His green eyes, hidden within the dark layer around his eyes, stared upwards to the sky. The tree that supports the swing blocked most of the sunlight from his view. He watched the leaves of the branches rustle softly when the breeze swept by.

The wind was so kind and gentle here, it seem that it was always like that in Konoha. It was unlike Suna, where the wind varied in different strength. The comings of strong winds were nearly unpredictable. Oftentimes, a strong wind would sweep hail-like sand from the baking deserts into the village of Sand. This was not Suna. This was unlike Suna. Yet the reaction of the people in Konoha did not differ any more than the people in Suna.

He can lie for a day. He can lie for awhile, keeping the sand a secret. He tried that in Suna, but his secrets never lasted. After all, the sand sees all other things as enemies, which is why it's always on guard and ready to protect him. Gaara was a part of the sand.

_-Shard-_

When Uzumaki Naruto entered the playground, nothing changed. That was the truthful answer. No one flinched. No one moved away. No one turn their attention to him. They resumed their games, aware, but pretending not to notice.

Sprinting towards an empty section in the small park, Naruto began to practice throwing Iruka's red soccer ball upwards and maintaining it in the sky. It was a typical day. As long as he stayed by the sides, no one would bother him. No one would move away. No one would come closer. Everything would seem it be fine.

A grin splayed across his face.

_But there's no fun in that._

Aiming the ball at an angle, he threw it upwards and ran to the center of the playground. Naruto waved his arms above his head, eyes following the ball as it descended. While running towards the falling ball with rapidly waving, he shouted: "I got it! I got it!"

His shout caused the other kids to stop their playing and look at him with curiosity. Naruto ran directly below where the ball would fall. He lifted his arms to the sky and waited for the ball to descend.

With eyes of the children on him, he continued to watch the ball descend. While waiting, he grinned and laughed sheepishly as if by flattery. Then suddenly, because of the absence of his awareness, his arms forgot to react, and Iruka's old, red, dirty soccer ball came plummeting down right onto his face.

Not the most impressive scene, so to say.

Naruto froze. His arms were still outstretched towards the sky. The ball, on the other hand, had already come down and was now stuck on his face due to the impact. Suddenly, everything was quite. If possible, crickets could be heard in the background.

The soccer ball slowly lost its stick to Naruto's visage and dropped to the ground with a dull _thud_. Everything was quiet for a good three second before Naruto flopped down onto the ground next to his ball.

Small, restraint giggles could be heard as children tried to keep their laughter from escaping their mouths, but it wouldn't hold. Bubbles of laughter exploded from one boy, causing a whole chain of bubble-bursting. Soon everyone in the playground was laughing with good humor at the comedic scene.

The blond-haired boy pushed himself up to sitting position with one hand on the ground supporting his weight and the other hand rubbing his redden cheeks. Looking at the laughing kids, he pouted and stuck his tongue out. Picking himself up, he grinned and tossed the ball lightly into the air. "So, who wants to play ball?"

_-Shard-_

There was laughter in the playground. There was always laughter in the playground whenever people are in it. Gaara pushed against the dirt ground with the tip of his shoes, letting the swing dangle in the air. Konoha's wind was nice. He should just enjoy it while he's in the village. It really wouldn't matter if he stayed here or go back to Suna, he felt indifferent about staying in either of them.

He closed his eyes. Dark eyelids covered his green orbs. A small gust of wind blew past him. He swayed with the air, enjoying its presence.

_Thud – Thud_

It was the dull sound of rubber brushing roughly against the dirt ground. The redhead opened his eyes in a painfully slow manner. A part of him did not want to pull himself away from his own world, where there is only him and the gentle breeze.

His vision came back and his mind focused. The first thing he caught that was abnormal was an undeniably familiar object that had appeared before him on the spot which was empty before: An old, red, soccer ball. Hadn't he seen something like that before? Perhaps only a day ago?

If he were in the usual situation, he'd just walk away, leaving the ball for the owner to find. Who'd try to get it if he's around? But it was the reason that this ball was so familiar that he decided to take the chance. He slipped off the swing casually and walked towards the dirty red ball.

Picking it up, he recognized the texture of the ball. He supposed that it was the gift that came with the sand. He could feel everything that the sand feels. He remembers everything that the sand felt. In rare times, he could remember all the five senses of the situation that the sand had been through.

A bitter chill ran through his spine. Sometimes, he could still remember the first thing the sand touched. He wasn't certain of the scenario. But it was something…painful. There was also a stench of metal and fire. Hot, thick, sticky liquid in dark colors pooled around. The echo of someone that was close to him. Sometimes it made him sick to think and he just pretend that they were merely nightmares. _Nightmares aren't real_, Yashamaru had comforted when Gaara told him about it. The younger boy relaxed after hearing the words and brushed aside the fact that Yashamaru had turned his head away instantly after comforting him.

"Hey! You're that kid, aren't you?"

Gaara woke up from his train of thoughts. Without his notice, a boy of unruly blond hair and trademark cheek slashes stood in front of him. His grin had hid his eyes from view, but even without seeing his eyes, Gaara recognized the person. A thought emerged from the rest when the blond boy decreased the size of his grin to reveal his eyes.

_He has…nice blue eyes_

_-Shard-_

Some had called him clumsy. Others had called him stupid. But there was no one who came across him that never called him either of those names at least once. Honestly, he didn't mind. At the very least, he was noticed.

Of course, to be noticed, he also must be outspoken and do abnormal, outrageous things that stands out and grab attention. That wasn't a problem either, since it had became a habit of his. Setting up pranks, purposely failing tests, making Iruka-sensei furious, it was actually easy to accomplish. It was quite fun. So maybe he'd get smacked in the head once in a while and maybe punished to stand in the hall sometimes…oh well. The things he'd do just to see the throbbing vein on Iruka-sensei's head.

But in this case, maybe trying to pull of the "Naruto Airball", as he had named his comedic ball-toss just before, twice was too much. Instead of falling within the playground, it had landed far out of his expectation. It went past the gate of the playground entrance, the place where children were reluctant to go while the sun is still shining so brightly. Naruto's reply was a scratch in the back of his head and the usual grin saying: "Heh, I have more strength than I knew!"

He and several Konoha children reached the entrance of the playground in hope to retrieve the plaything. It was then they realized that the ball had miraculously landed by the swing in front of the Ninja Academy. The children of the small ball-retrieval group halt and began whispering amongst each other. Naruto looked at them with confusion, his eyes formed into two lines like a kitsune, the action he does when he "tries" to think hard.

"Nani? Why are we stopping?" He stared back at the small group. They each wore a skeptical expression with eyes darting back and forth. A whispering voice lifted its volume just enough so Naruto could hear. "There's that kid again."

The kyuubi-child glanced back. He could see that there was _someone _there. Someone was sitting on the swing, to be precise. That person had gotten off and was walking towards a red ball, Iruka-sensei's ball. Well, technically, Iruka's ex-ball, because it was his now.

"I saw him came here before."

"He has weird black things around his eyes, is that normal?"

"His clothes are strange, what if he's not from our village?"

"My okaa-san says that we should never talk with people outside of the village."

"Let's just go back, it's only a ball."

It's one things if it's just his usual persistent self trying to show off, but it's another thing if it's getting what is important to him back. That was the ball that Iruka-sensei gave him. It was important. He has to get it back no matter what the cost is. That was what Naruto thought inside. Outwardly, he turned and shrugged casually, giving the impression of being careless "It's just a kid, no need to fear."

They looked at him, not unexpectedly, but with worries. There was no way that any of them is going down and make a fool out of themselves. Not with Uzumaki Naruto. Laughing at something and being laughed at is two whole different stories. None of them would bother to throw their pride away that easily.

"Hey, if none of you are going, then I am." Naruto declared. He turned boldly to the direction of the swing, showing every intention of making his declaration true.

"If you go there, then we won't play with you." It was a warning.

Naruto paused. One might've expected him to retort or maybe even decide that it was the better choice. However, the sunshine blond boy just turned back and grin, "Okay, okay, so I'll play with you guys next time then."

He brushed it off that easily.

The few Konoha children turned back. They accepted it that calmly. Naruto was funny in many ways, but it doesn't wash away the fact that they were constantly reminded by their parents to avoid him as much as possible.

With their backs turned, they didn't see the edge of the blond boy's mouth that had twisted sadly in a just so slightly way. It vanished as soon as he got near the swing. In its place, a wide grin appeared. A simple thought ran through his mind when he recognized the redheaded boy who was currently holding his soccer ball: _What do you know? It's him again!_

The other boy didn't seem to notice his presence even when he stopped in front of him. Naruto took note of his appearance. It looked different under the blend of the sunlight and the tree's shade than it had when he first saw him. That time, he was bathed in the orange light cast by the setting sun. His ruffled red hair no longer shone the golden color but instead revealed its original color: a shade of burning flame. His green eyes seemed aloof as if in deep reminisce.

"Hey! You're that kid, aren't you?"

The question started the boy. He blinked into reality and stared at him with wide eyes. It looks as if Naruto had pulled him out of daydreaming at the wrong time. A panic-stricken expression ran across his face. Naruto's grin loosened. The boy before him continued the eye contact, seemingly glued to it. Naruto on the other hand easily moved his attention to the red ball that the boy was currently cradling.

The redhead seemed noticed his change of attention and followed his view down to the ball that he was holding. Realization struck him once again. He was in the same position as the day before. He lifted the ball up just slightly, intending to toss it over the small distance. Speaking of distance, this space between was far too close for him. He intended to finish this as soon as possible. He could think of the rest afterwards.

His mouth had already formed the word _"Here"_, but he never got to say the beginning of the syllable aloud. Before he could react, Naruto stepped forward, shortening the space even more. He held up his arms to meet the redhead's halfway. The Suna boy could feel the other's warm fingers slightly overlapping his to receive the ball.

Gaara felt like he had jumped out of skin. The redhead immediately pulled his hands away, dropping the ball in Naruto's arms. He stumbled backwards clumsily, tripping over his own foot and falling on his sides. That wasn't all. His abrupt fall knocked the back of his head with the board of the swing. It made his Teddy, who had been sitting on the once-still swing, fall past his head to the ground besides him, coincidently landing in a similar motion.

Naruto blinked. Gaara's cheeks would've been burning had he not been surprised at his own sequence of clumsy movements. He may have had tripped or fell here and there before, but he never performed such consecutive clumsiness. He wondered if the blond boy saw the one-second appearance of the sand right before he hit his head on the swing. The sand was always so protective.

A moment of silence passed between. It was filled only with a small blow carried by the breeze.

The Uzumaki boy began to laugh heartily. Gaara stared at him with semi-wide eyes. He supposed this was supposed to be usual. Back in Suna, had he tripped near someone, that person would stare at him, horrified. Nobody wanted to cross the demon of the desert. That was what they had so fondly dubbed him behind his back. But the boy in front of him was laughing without fear. It was forced or mocked laughter either. It sounded…joyful.

"Eh, sorry, sorry. You okay?" The sunshine blond grinned broadly, one hand reaching to the back of his head. He dropped the ball and held up his other hand towards a now wide-eyed Gaara.

Green orbs stared at the extending hand. He instinctively clutched the purple bear besides him. The boy before him was being patient, though he looked a little surprised at Gaara's hesitation. As if to answer the question of why he's holding out his hand, Naruto explained, "I'll help you up."

This was a first. No one extended their hands to held him up before. Even his caretaker Yashamaru, whom Gaara trusted on, never did that before. If he were to trip, Yashamaru would aid him by supporting his shoulders. That was the formal or _proper _way, or so the Suna Ninja explained. This was risky. But since he had taken so many risks already, mainly during his first encounter with the boy, he supposed it wouldn't matter to risk another. A corner of his mind noted disapprovingly that opening so much will only be bad for himself. Gaara ignored it and reached for the hand.

The pale, uncertain fingers grasped the tan, warm ones.

Gaara felt goose bumps spread from his arms as he was pulled to his feet. He could do nothing but stare at the face of the blond boy with blue eyes. Naruto's grin never faltered, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?"

"Sa…Sabaku no…Gaara…"

"Ehh? Gaara is it? I never seen you around here…until yesterday, that is." He released his hand from Gaara's and bent down to retrieve his ball. Gaara waited as he stood up and held the ball before him. "You know, I wanted to say "thank you" to you since yesterday. So here: Arigato!"

"Nice to meet you."

Blink.

Gaara's face turned as red as his hair. He had been dwelling on what to say, a bit too late. Thus resulted for his untimely response.

Naruto laughed heartily again, "Nice to meet you too! Ma, you're a funny guy Gaara!"

He tossed the ball just so lightly in the air, "So Gaara, wanna play ball?"

Thus start the beginning of the friendship of two demon-children.

* * *

**Response**

**The One Who Creeps You Out:** Here's your next chapter! Hope you enjoy.

**shirlryu:** Thanks for the review. I hope this chapter is satisfying.

**jackwolf:** Again, enjoy!

**Sariachan-KokiriLeaf:** Glad to hear your opinion on it. I saw what you meant with Naruto ;;

**Sensibly Tainted:** I can't say when my next update is. This is probably not going to be updated regularly, but I'll try to keep the updating intervals short.

**Viky:** Sankyuu

**Guardian Fox:** Yes, it's an old, red, soccer ball. It became too long to repeat all that. Sorry for the confusion.

**Angevelinka:** Glad that you liked the previous chapters. Thanks!

**Sorelina:** Arigato! I'll try to keep them all in-character.

**Jen:** Grown up? You might have to wait a while. This is mostly centered around them as children. Thanks for you review!

**Falcon-Jade-Darkness:** Thank you! The parts with them grown up might not appear until later on.

**Caelistes:** I know, Gaara is so timid when he was young! He was so cute when he smiled!

**Aihze:** Thanks for the second review!

**Elijah Snow:** Wow, thank you very much. I've always had an idea of Gaara and Naruto's encounter as children, but I didn't find a fanfiction like that on them. Not exactly as how I had pictured them. So I wrote this.

**ChibiPheonix:** Arigato for your review.

**Hiei's Cute Girl:** Thanks, here's the update!

**Fallen Dragon:** Sorry for the long wait and thanks for the review.

**Peacebunnie:** Thank you. Forgive the authoress' lateness.

**Daiokkan:** I'm not sure how to say 'thank you' without using these exact words either. Arigato?

**Mistress DragonFlame:** Thanks for the review again. Here's your update!

**Boredathome:** This one is slightly longer. I can only hope that it's still satisfying.


	4. Second Shard

**Connection **

Author's Notes: I am trilled with the reviews! I never expect to get so many! Sankyuu! Over 50 reviews! dazzled Sorry for the wait minna

Disclaimer: Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto-san

_-Shard-_ break

* * *

He was alone.

Yet he felt no loneness of any sort. Since, he is only considered to be 'alone' in the dining room in his temporary house. It was a house made in another one of the typical Konoha-styled architecture. When they first moved into the temporary residence, Gaara had thought it was funny how all the buildings had colorful semi-dome roofs. The buildings seemed too colorful to live in. He mentioned it to his caretaker, who only smiled thoughtfully and replied that they should give the most respect since it was the house given by the Hokage himself.

Putting that thought aside, the redheaded Suna boy reminisce the events of the day that happened just hours ago. Namely, he remembered the simple gratitude he received.

_Arigato_

Thank you.

No one said that to him before, except for Yashamaru. Perhaps when Gaara volunteered to help Yashamaru fetch a book, he would thank him. But it was all done with formality and respect.

"_Thank you Gaara-sama. I graciously appreciate it."_

Yashamaru say it as if it was a required rule. In a way, Gaara supposed it was, for everything Yashamaru do or say to him was done with the most formality he could imagine. It was a required rule. Something he must say despise what he feels.

Though his caretaker had said it much more times than the blond-haired boy did; the words had never sounded more heartfelt. It was as if 'thank you' suddenly has a much greater meaning than it had before. For the rest of the day, Naruto had taught him the "right, Naruto way" of playing the soccer ball. It took Gaara a long time before he could understand the basics of ball playing, which was natural considering he always played ball by himself.

But Naruto didn't seem to mind teaching. Or, as put in a more commonly interpreted way, Naruto didn't mind acting like the one with more knowledge, which was rare to happen. Surprisingly, neither felt awkward with each other. It was only too bad that the day seemed to have ended early.

"Ayaa…I need to go buy ramen and milk before the shop closes!" That was what Naruto had wailed when he noticed the setting sun. He explained with ongoing run-on sentences about his reasons to go buy ramen and milk. Gaara had only caught something about eating different type of ramen daily and how ninja milk is essential.

Though disappointed, the redheaded boy had shrugged and smiled softly, saying that he didn't mind in a voice just a bit above a whisper. His intention was to veil his inner feelings, but Naruto somehow saw through his cover. "You know, I can teach you 'Naruto Airball' tomorrow! Same place, okay?"

This was not the first time that the sunshine-haired boy surprised him. A smile sprouted on his features as he nodded yes.

"Gaara, you're a good guy, but you should speak up more! Ja mata!" The Uzumaki boy grinned and left off in a blur of yellow and reddish-brown. The cause for those colors was the unruly blond hair and the dirty old soccer ball.

"Gaara-sama."

Yashamaru's calm and collected calling pulled the said boy out from his reminiscence. He turned and saw his caretaker standing by the entrance of the kitchen. Yashamaru had his hands folded before him in a position of respect, as always. He was wearing a solid navy blue apron, indicating that he had been that one cooking.

"A-ah, Yashamaru…" Gaara began faintly. Yashamaru was always respectful and polite. One would've thought that Gaara might've felt distant from him because of such formality between them, yet Yashamaru was the only closest thing he had to a friend…until today.

"I met a boy, Yashamaru!" Gaara smiled. Light appeared in his eyes when he continued speaking. "He was really kind! He said his name was Naruto."

"Is that so?" Yashamaru smiled back pleasantly. He tilted his head towards a round table off the side where plates of steaming food were placed. "Gaara-sama, I have prepared dinner. Please take your meal."

Gaara conformed happily. His day had result with him being so delightful that he dropped nearly all his awareness. Although Yashamaru would be the least likely person to be in his suspicion, he could never feel safe without having a good amount of awareness of all things around him. However, today was different, which is why he did not see Yashamaru turn with his head away from him. It was why he did not see the cold, bitter expression that marked over the sand ninja's features when he turned.

_-Shard-_

He was the first to arrive in the park on the next day. He, as in Sabaku no Gaara, had arrived first. It wasn't certain if that was unusual or not. He supposed that arriving 'exactly on time' to anything was usually the best. He didn't mind much, he simply did not want to waste time. Others, however, seemed to have the impression that he wasn't known to wait upon others. The "Demon of the Sand" may have been the evidence that backed this kind of thinking.

He was waiting for someone. That was why Gaara was waiting by the swings. It seemed that the Academy have two days off, for the building was as empty as the day before. The Suna boy guessed that it was either that the school was always off for two days in a row, or that it today was a special day off. He preferred the former, for he did not want any special attention drawn upon him.

He had a permit with him, of course. Yashamaru gave him a small identification slip to attach under his poncho garment this morning. Over breakfast, which consisted of rice balls with seaweed and many unknown green vegetables that grew in Konoha, Gaara had insisted that he wanted to go by the swings again. Yashamaru looked disturbed when he said that. It was out of his expectation. The Suna ninja did not seem to be worrying about the reason why Gaara wanted to go out. Instead, he seemed more anxious about the events to come that day.

Naturally, Gaara asked, "What's wrong?"

"The food is prepared by someone from Konoha today. It is not a dish similar to one of Suna. Forgive me if it is not suitable for your taste. I will see to future changes as of preparing food closer to dishes of Suna."

That didn't answer anything near what Gaara asked, but he decided to brush it aside by replying that he didn't mind trying new food. His mind reasoned that Yashamaru was acting strange because he was unused to the food. A paranoid side of him thought otherwise. But Yashamaru couldn't be hiding anything serious, and in the end he allowed Gaara to go to the swings anyway, with that, he cut off the argument with his paranoid part.

Back to where he is at present, the boy with the sand waited. He sat on the swings and swayed in the air just as he had done a day before.

It suddenly occurred to him that Naruto didn't even mention what time they were going to meet. He only assumed that it was the same time as yesterday. Besides, he and teddy could wait, they were patient enough.

"What are you doing here?"

Gaara snapped back to full conscious upon hearing the unfamiliar voice. He traced the voice back to three boys in front of him. From the look of their Konoha blue sandals, he could tell that they belonged to ninja families. But judging them by their age and the absence of shuriken holster and hitai-ate, Gaara knew they were neither official ninjas nor ninja-in-training in upper diversions. He knew thus much, it was the same principle in Suna. No one actually stopped and taught him that, such knowledge came from years of observing people from the side.

"Hey, you're not from this village!" The boy on the left side of him remarked.

Gaara blinked. The three of them stood side-by-side, forming a dome-like line in front of him. He edged back involuntarily when they peered at him like a foreign animal. This was beginning to unnerve him. He slid off the swing and retreat with his back facing the tree. He instinctively clutched the worn toy bear closely against his chest.

As if responding to his actions, the three boys stepped forward into the umbrage of the tree.

"Hey look! He has a teddy bear!" The laughter came from the boy who spoke first. He stood in the center, a typical place to stand as the leader of his small group.

"Aren't you a little old for teddy bears?" Another of scoffed. The boy, though shorter than the other two, crossed his arms and stared distantly at Gaara. The Suna boy barely had time to note any of their appearances. The realization of what kind of scenario he was in gradually sunk in.

Such situation never occurred. Perhaps one or twice some Suna kids might've attempted to do this, but it was never a success. Either they abandoned the idea instantly after starting it or someone would interrupt. Usually Yashamaru comes just before anything happens thus prevent any real damages done.

"You're not from this village, are you?"

The death grip of the redheaded boy tightened around the purple teddy bear. If the bear had not been so worn out, its stuffing may have been in danger of bursting out.

_S-stop…_

"You know, there's a rule in Konoha that everyone who's too old to carry a teddy bear should be punished!"

The eyes of the Suna child widened. He closed the little space there was between the heels of his feet to the tree trunk. That action only initiated the three boys to advance a couple of steps closer.

"Look, we don't like foreigners in our properties."

_Stop!_

Gaara felt a sudden ice grip of fear over his body. It wasn't the three boys who gave him this overwhelming dread. Of course, he was frightened when he realized the scenario he was in, but that fear was not to the point of putting him in horror. However, it was that small fear he emitted which triggered the attention span of the sand. It put the sand on full alert, ready to protect regardless of Gaara's will.

He absentmindedly moved free hand away from him and landing it on the tree trunk. His fingers pressured on the bark of the tree. Slowly, he brought the fingers towards his palm while digging fingertips into the tree trunk

_Stop it!_

Oblivious to the three Konoha children, glitters of sand flicked around Gaara's wrists and lower parts of his arms. The sand was ready to attack. It was ready to protect Gaara on the next move of any of the three.

"You–"

The voice of the boy was cut off abruptly by a lightning-fast flash of red.

The three boys stepped back simultaneously after the flash purposely landed between them and Gaara. All four pairs of eyes shot to the place where the flash had landed. The dust faded away for them to see…a dirt red soccer ball?

Gaara blinked. The sand faltered on its spot, diminishing into small amounts that slowly faded in the air. He analyzed the characteristics of the landed ball: old, dirty, red…he vaguely remembered a ball just like this…wait…

A blur of yellow followed the movement of the ball, sliding on the path between the tree where Gaara stood and the swing where the others were currently standing next to. The blur was followed suit by a trail of flying dust, making a dramatic entrance.

The blur slid to a gradual stop to reveal a grinning sunshine-haired boy. He lifted his arm to the sky dramatically to pose as he declared his entrance. "Ta da! Uzumaki Naruto is here! I who will become the future Hokage of the village will –Huh? EHHH? _When did you get that far?_"

Naruto froze in his mid-speech to realize that instead of stopping right in between Gaara and the small group of boys, he ended up a few good yards away from his planned stop, unlike his ball which had successfully made it there. He immediately whipped around and dashed back to spot where he originally wanted to stop at. Once there, he dusted his arms and cleared his throat as if that mistake had never happened.

Gaara could only stare with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. This was probably the first time he felt so shocked. Not shock from fear, but rather shock from…the uniqueness of the entrance. The other three Konoha children reflected his expression down to the last twitch on the eyebrows. Uzumaki Naruto is a unique child. He changed the entire mood of a scene with his trademark clumsiness.

The boys standing struggled and regained their previous positions. Unlike Gaara, they recovered faster from the dramatic, although not as heroic as Naruto would've wanted, entrance.

"What's your problem Uzumaki?" the boy standing in the middle glared peevishly.

"That's my line Ka…ah…Kata…ah…whatever your name is!" The blond-haired boy shouted back across the small distance. "Plus, what were you doing anyway? So Gaara is new. Big deal! You guys never pay attention to new people around anyway."

"Oh, so the teddy bear-boy is you friend?" The second boy laughed mockingly. He tilted his head towards Gaara, who immediately edge back with the little space due to the glance. Naruto stepped in front of him, blocking him from view.

"Like you never held toys before, mister stuffed-octopus-boy, niee" Naruto stuck his tongue out, making the said boy lose his posture and blush red in embarrassment.

"It's no big deal! I used to hold toys too. I still would! But they're hard for me to carry around, so you should be impressed that Gaara have the ability to hold his around!" Naruto tilt his head up and declared fearlessly. "Unless you wouldn't admit that either!"

"W-why! You!" The remaining unspoken boy shouted.

The center boy stared at Naruto with narrow eyes; trying to intimidate him. However, he failed to remember that the blond-haired boy forgets the principles of intimidation when he just pulled off a "fearless hero" move. All right, his first impression was not so heroic, but people make mistakes! So maybe his was just entirely off the scale, but that's okay! Downside to this situation is, he ran out of ideas for how a hero is supposed to act, usually they have come up with really clever methods or remarks, but all he could conjure up was a: "Niee."

A temper string snapped.

Not the first time it happened, mind you.

The opposing Konoha boy raised his arm above his head, preparing to strike. "Uzumaki!"

Naruto instinctively outstretched his arms towards both sides so no hit would be inflicted on Gaara. The hand fisted and Naruto shut his eyes, preparing for the hit.

_Thump_

Gaara winced and forced his eyes shut at the sound of flesh contacting with flesh. There was no shout of pain, but a small gasp, and it wasn't from Naruto either.

"Okay, that's enough."

The voice was new.

"Iruka-sensei!"

The Suna child's green eyes slowly moved up. Going past Naruto's ruff blond hair, he saw a Konoha ninja holding the raised hand of the center boy. Gaara could tell that he was an official ninja by the hitai-ate and the Konoha vest he wore. The ninja, whom Naruto had called "Iruka-sensei", stood behind the Konoha boy and had a firm grasp on his wrist.

Slowly, the grabbed boy looked back his shoulder to see the ninja teacher. "I-Iruka-sensei…"

"That's enough." The ninja repeat with a frown. There was a moment of silence as he allowed the boy to digest the situation. His voice then softened slightly, but his features remain steady. "Go home and think about this. I don't want to see something like that happen again. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded quickly. He wrenched his hand away immediately after Iruka loosened his grip. Rubbing his wrist, he turned around to face his teacher. His eyes darted back and forth nervously for a few seconds before finding an exit and scrambling away. Iruka watched his back for a moment before turning to the other two who remained.

"The same goes for both of you." He tilted his head. "Now go home."

The two exchanged uncertain looks with each other before leaving as well. They knew well enough that even though Iruka was a forgiving teacher, he doesn't leave such disputes unsettled. They were going to have some hard time writing on the board tomorrow.

Naruto watched them leave and grinned at his teacher. Despite the fact that he had just came close to a crisis, he managed to keep his carefree self. Gaara, on the other hand, took more than a moment to recover. It took him awhile before his fingers loosened from both his teddy bear and the tree trunk. He felt his breathing and heart rate gradually returning to its normal pace.

"I'm glad that you stood up to them, Naruto." The Konoha ninja said approvingly.

"Teh! There's no way that I'm ditching the damsel in distress!" The blue-eyed boy grinned. He turned toward Gaara and shrugged casually. "Meh, forget them Gaara! Don't listen to anything they said. I don't like that guy either, what's his name? Kata…Kara…err…Ka-ha? I don't remember. "

"Now Naruto, I'm sure Karusa-kun didn't mean much harm, but I'll make sure to talk to him tomorrow in class." Iruka trailed on into murmuring more about how he should discuss this with the other teachers. He made a sudden stop in his mid-thought. "Oh, and Naruto?"

"Eh?"

_Pound_

Several birds who had settled on the branches of the tree immediately flew away.

"Itaaaaiii!" wailed Naruto. He held his scorching head with both hands. A small trail of smoke sizzled from the bruise.

"Don't go around and talk big if you have no idea what you're saying!" A pulsing vein had appeared on the Chunnin's head. In the background, Gaara widened his eyes at the sudden, unexpected attack.

"Demo sa –it _sounds_ smart! So that's good enough, right?"

"Do you remember what Ninja Rule number five is?"

"Eh…ninjas must always eat ramen after a good fight?"

_Pound_

"Wrong!"

"Itaaaaiii!"

Gaara watched the exchange with wide eyes. Naruto's relationship with this Iruka-sensei was so different from the one he shared with Yashamaru. He couldn't help but compare. Normally, Yashamaru wouldn't dare to touch Gaara without a reasonable purpose, much less hit him. Yet Iruka's hits made their relationship seem so much closer and…normal.

"Who's this?"

Gaara blinked back to reality upon hearing the question. The Konoha ninja was now staring at him surprisingly. It wasn't every day that Iruka catch Naruto with another child, especially one that's not from the village. As a ninja, he was trained to be observant. He noted that the clothing the boy wore was from another country. He also noted that the boy had unusually red hair and dark linings that outlined the rim of his eyes, but he brushed that away for now.

"This? This is Gaara." Naruto pointed his thumb over his shoulder and grinned once again. He waved a hand carelessly to indicate Gaara to come forward. With uneasy steps, the Suna boy moved towards Iruka but dodged behind Naruto before he got too close. Using Naruto as a sort of shield, he peered over his shoulder and said faintly "K-konnichiwa."

Iruka gave a friendly smile towards him.

Naruto blinked behind his shoulder at the redhead and back to his teacher. His shoulders sagged and he shook his head. Dramatically, he spoke in a purposely pitiful voice. "Ah, iruka-sensei. I never knew you could scare someone you just met so much."

"Naruto!"

"Ah –oy!" Naruto stepped away at seeing a vein throb on the Chunnin's head. "Err…you're scaring Gaara!"

"Ah! Sorry Gaara-kun, demo…"

"Eh? Um…it's…"

"Ah, it's okay, we all know that Iruka-sensei always loose his temper right?"

_Pound_

"Itaaaaiii!"

"Naruto!" The vein throb was even bigger now.

Gaara, who had instinctively stepped away from the blond boy, watch the teacher and student confusingly. "A-ano…"

"Sorry, Gaara-kun."

"N-no, it's okay…"

"No it's not! Iruka-sensei! Apologizing isn't enough! Gaara will forgive you only if you treat us to ramen!"

_Pound_

"Itaaaaiii!"

"R-ramen?" Gaara smiled awkwardly and tried to divert where the conversation is going.

Naruto suddenly forgot the pain on his head. Light shone in his eyes as he smiled broaden. "You like ramen, right Gaara?"

"E-eh, I never tried it before…" The redhead answered truthfully. He really never tried it before. This caused a big impact on the ramen-lover. How can anyone not try ramen before? Ramen is the holy food! Or so Uzumaki Naruto believed. It was truly impressive how long his love for ramen lasted, considering he consumed at least one bowl of it every day. "EHHH? Hear that? Iruka-sensei! Gaara MUST try ramen! He never tried it before!"

"Really? Well, sure, I can take you to Ichiraku's, but…"

Iruka was cut off instantly when he spoke the magic words. "Yatta! Iruka-sensei! You're the best!"

"Yes, yes. Ah, I feel like I've been…" It took a moment for it to hit him. It was then he realized that things had went Naruto's way by chance. "Wait! You only said that so I can take you to eat ramen, didn't you?"

"You promised!"

"I never promised…ah..." Iruka groaned in defeat. How many times had Naruto use these kinds of methods to get him to buy ramen for him?

"Yatta Gaara! Ramen!" Naruto grab Gaara's hand and did a little dance, in which the Suna boy was constantly pulled awkwardly towards different directions. Though inside, he smiled softly. The stay in Konoha turned out to be more eventful than he had expected.

…_tbc..

* * *

_

**Response**

**Obasan-Kitsune:** Sorry for the long wait!

**Mythologic:** Thanks for the compliment!

**Alida:** I can't be positive how this story will lead, but I'm pretty certain that it will remain in their childhood stage for at least some chapters.

**EyeoftheTigerKissoftheDragon:** Glad you like!

**Sin Piedad:** Eh? I thought _arigato _is without a "u"?

**Sorelina:** Thanks for the definition.

**Jen:** Um, I'm not sure about a sequel or anything yet. For now, I have to focus on getting my lazy self to update faster!

**Gaara- Kaibutsu:** Love for chibis!

**Yume no Zencho:** Thankyuu!

**KinOfDragons:** Thankiee!

**Burning tree:** Yes! Love for chibi Gaara! He was so timid!

**Sariachan-KokiriLeaf:** I hope I can continue keeping them in-character

**storywriter10791:** Sorry for the wait!

**yuffiegal23:** Long wait –Gomen!

**Hiei's Cute Girl:** Thanks for the review But I'm quite certain that Yashamaru is a male. I've checked some websites and they all indicated Yashamaru as Gaara's uncle.

**Fic Slayr:** More childhood fic! Plus thanks for the enthusiastic review!

**kikyo:** Ari!

**FairyQuilan:** Sankyuu!

… Thanks! 

**AngelsWind:** Thank you! Sorry, I update in a very slow pace, but your review really encouraged me!

**Tamayo:** Naru and Gaa chibis! w

**Ehwinn:** I'm happy to see your review! And yes, sorry! I update so slow!

**Uchika na Kage:** Hehe

**Viky:** Yes, finally ;;

**Mistress DragonFlame:** Thanks for the definition of drabble!

**Kirby Starz:** Gomen! Must've waited long!

**dragon of the water:** Hai!

**anti-thule: **Hehe

**SensiblyTainted:** I still don't have a certain plan for the near ending though.


	5. Third Shard

**Connection **

Author's Notes: I have countless apologies to say. I wanted to update fast last time at March…then I stalled to April…now to May. I managed to update today, a few minutes into May 7th, my set goal day, which is my birthday! it's a birthday special update (or this would've taken longer) it's actually a sad excuse for a chapter that took so long to write but turn out to be no longer than the other chapters. It's not writer's block. It's the lack of inspiration to write. Again, thank you all for the wondrous reviews! Forgive me if you feel neglected, it's really just my slow ways of updating.

Disclaimer: Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto-san

* * *

He was alone.

Not really.

The sunny day in Konoha was bright and beautiful. Underneath the clouds was a specific store called the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. The entrance to the shop was the simple lining of pale white sheets. They were hung from the ceiling a distance away from the stand counter. It covered only the top half of the shop, allowing easy movement in and out of the shop. Smoke rose from a pipe by the side of the stand, indicating that the ramen shop had already started serving.

A nervous smile.

"I don't like…this kind of tempura…so much…" He spoke with a small, uncertain smile. His green orbs darted to the side shyly, uncertain of his comment.

The blond boy besides him had already slurped down half of the contents in his bowl. Iruka had paid for the two bowls of ramen, but it seemed that he had forgotten about a meeting for the Academy teachers and had to leave early. Deciding that he couldn't wait for Naruto to finish his entire meal, he asked the cook to put the overall money on his tab, as per usual.

Naruto swallowed his mouthful of steamed noodles, seemingly unaware of anything else. Gaara's uncertain words had not reached him until he swallowed another whole mouthful of his utmost favorite ramen. It was only then did he digest the words.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll eat that bowl for you." The boy displayed a semi-grin and waved a careless hand. He then turned to the man over the ramen stall and waved his left arm frantically. "Yo! Old man! I want another bowl! A _this-type-of-tempura_-less one!"

The cook chuckled at his favorite customer. As much as he tried to prevent it from showing, there was always this affection whenever the little blond boy came over. He had already prepared a new batch of noodles ready to be boiled. It was expected. Naruto never left his favorite ramen shop without having more than one bowl of noodle. "Another bowl already? You haven't even finished your first one!"

Naruto slurped another mouthful of ramen down before giving the cook a pout. "Mou. Can't you see? It's for Gaara!"

The said boy sitting on the stool besides Naruto blushed. His eyes instantly diverted to the counter of the ramen stall. His hands nervously grasp the hem of his poncho. Hesitantly, he spoke with a feather-light voice "No…It's okay…I can eat it. It's just that…it's fine…u-um…"

"No! No!" Naruto propped up in his seat, grabbing both the attention of the cook and the redhead boy besides him. Using his chopsticks as a pointer, he directed it in front of Gaara's surprised face.

"It's better for me to eat it down happily than for you to eat it down sufferly…err…unhappily." Naruto halted for a dramatic pause. The cook took the time to think about the boy's childish use of vocabulary. Naruto had not changed. Whenever he saw him, the boy was always alone. It couldn't be helped. After all, what was in him had never been appreciated in the village. At times, even he would feel sympathetic towards him. However…

The ramen shop owner directed his gaze to the redheaded boy. Gaara's eyes were widened and surprised. The corners of the cook's lips tugged upwards. If there were more children like this one here, then Naruto would've had more companions. Little did he know that Gaara also had a similar fate.

The Suna child stared at the grinning boy with a surprised expression. His pupils soon resized to normal. The edges of his mouth curved upwards into a smile. "Thank you."

_Slurp_

Gaara paused, ingesting the long noodle from the new bowl that the old man served. He blinked, eyes opened semi-wide. In an amazed whisper, he said: "_Oishii"_

"Told ya it was good!"

_-Shard-_

Yashamaru was a kinsman of the current Suna Kazekage. To be specific, he was the brother-in-law of the village leader. But even with the supposedly close relation, he remained distant from the Kazekage.

That was why others were surprised when he accepted the job of caring for his nephew, the demon child. He was a child who bore the remains of the sand demon, the tale that still brought shivers when heard. Yet Yashamaru, despite his far relationship with his in-laws, made it his personal duty to look after the youngest son of the Kazekage.

Some thought it was because of their blood relationship, and they pitied him. Others saw it differently.

"_Accursed man"_ They whispered behind him.

"_Dishonor to his sister." _Others glare at him from afar with betrayal. Had his sister not suffer enough? She was screaming to her death cursing the village. He was not responsible for that, they knew, but he was responsible for his actions now. It was one thing if he were connected to Gaara by fate, but another if he took it to his hands to make that connection.

He was kind to the demon, betraying his own sister whom he loved so much. The demon had possessed him.

He heard them all. But he had a face of smiling indifference.

Walking down the hall alongside the Suna representative, he kept a pleasant smile while thinking back. Thoughts of the past, cursing of the villagers, those voices passed him by, but he never faltered.

_Soon, he thought. Soon they'll all see all my intentions._

_Soon, I will prove that I never betrayed my sister._

_-Shard-_

"Eto…"

"Nani?"

"Naruto."

"Nani?"

"W-why are we back here again?" Gaara clutched the bear and look around nervously. The two had arrived back at the tree before the Academy, where they had met in the morning. It brought some unpleasant memories back from the previous hours.

"Don't worry!" The blonde boy had a carefree smile on. He ran to the unoccupied swing and jumped atop of the seat, swaying it in the air. Gaara jogged behind and stopped a distance away so he wouldn't get hit. The blonde grinned, "C'mon, don't you wanna swing?"

"Swing?" Gaara blinked.

Naruto hopped off and gestured Gaara to sit on the seat. The Suna boy complied hesitantly. But when the Konoha boy tried to give him a push, he yelped and slipped off the seat. He was unused to anyone giving him a shove, even if it was friendly.

Naruto frowned. For a moment, Gaara was afraid that the other boy might think he was strange, stranger than he already was, that is. But Naruto simply crossed his arms and put on a "thinking mode" expression. "Hmm, this is hard."

A light bulb flashed.

"I got it!" Naruto pounded his fist to his palms. He pulled Gaara onto the seat, making sure the redhead had both hands grasping the swing ropes. He then picked the purple toy and settled it near the trunk before Gaara could react. He wasn't aware how protective Gaara was over that stuffed animal. This was another first. Gaara recalled the last time someone took it from him. He remembered getting upset...and a little angry as well, then…the redhead blinked in confusion, he didn't remember what came afterwards.

A sudden movement of the swing made him gasped and clung tightly to the ropes. He shut his eyes firmly when he felt the seat sway forward. It took a few swings before he was able to open his eyes. It was strange, no one pushed him, and he certainly didn't push off ground himself.

He started when he noticed a close presence behind him that he was unaware of before. He tilted up enough to see the smiling face of Uzumaki Naruto standing behind him. When he had just gotten on and was unaware, Naruto had hopped onto the swing seat along with him and started swinging.

Naruto's feet were one either ends of the swing. He leaned backwards in order to put more pressure on the swing and let it swing higher. "What do you think? It's double swinging! I always wanted to swing like this, but Iruka sensei is too heavy!"

Gaara blinked in wonder, and then shut his eyes again when they swung forward. He heard Naruto laughing, "C'mon Gaara! Open your eyes! It's a good view from here."

The redheaded boy snuck a glance and shut his eyes again. He took a hasty breath and opened his eyes, looking at the whole new view before him. He took a breath in. From his point, he could see over the Academy building.

They swung like that for awhile. Double swinging. It's with Gaara sitting down on the swing and Naruto standing on it, controlling the speed of the swing. It stayed like this until Naruto spoke, "Hey, wanna switch?"

"Huh?"

"Eto…ehe, it's getting tiring swinging like this." The blonde grinned sheepishly. He stopped putting pressure on the seat in order to slow it down. Gradually, the swing swung slower.

Suddenly, a mischievous smile appeared on Naruto's face. He moved back to the edge of the seat stealthily. With a cry, he leaped over the redhead and slid on the dirt ground before him.

One would wish Naruto doesn't strive for attention so much all the time. If he didn't, then he wouldn't have ended up on the ground, like he is now. It doesn't take much for a person to figure out how the blue-eyed child ended up on the floor. Some slide marks here, a stone there, a fallen Naruto near it. One could pretty much get the answer looking at such evidence.

Gaara's eyes went wide, but he couldn't loosen his hands from the rope, especially not after this. So he waited until the swing gradually came to a stop before coming off. Unsteadily, he got off. Without his toy by his side, he held onto the swing rope with tight fingers, bringing it along with him as he walked.

"Are you…okay?" Unknowingly to himself, Gaara had trembled. What if he fell down and got hurt? Would he blame it on him? He didn't want it to be like that. He had been scapegoat for long enough, taking responsible for even the things that he was not involved in. Slowly, he extended a hand towards the blonde boy.

_-Shift-!_

The kitsune child shot up to sitting position, making the redhead jump back immediately as a reflex. As a result he fell into sitting position and released the swing rope. Gaara watched through widen orbs and remained frozen, shocked at the other's sudden fast movement.

Naruto turn to his direction and held up his palm as a greeting. "Yo!"

"Eh?" The green-eyed child blinked with abnormally wide eyes. His expression did not change even when the blonde boy stood up. Naruto grinned as if nothing had happened and patted the side of his pants. It was just then that the released swing happened to sway by and knock right into his forehead with bull's eye aim.

The grin faded and he collapsed back to the dirt ground. Gaara blinked. He had been sitting on the ground. The swing had swung over his head but, thankfully, did not touch a hair on his head. He remained still for a moment, then registered the situation and panicked. Gaara looked around frantically. Finding no one near him, he resolved by trying to wake Naruto up himself by fanning him wildly.

He never knew of often these kind of knock-in-the-head-and-faint situation happens to the blond boy.

Nor did he realize how fast Naruto recover from them.

He was sent into another wide-eyed state when Naruto jumped onto his feet and glared at the swing. He waved one arm frantically and pointed at the swing accusingly…only to have it swing back to hit him once again.

_-Shard-_

"Ano, Naruto." Gaara hesitated, this being the first time he ever called the blonde boy by his name.

"Nani?"

"Ano…gomen ne."

"Gomen? For what?" He blinked. He recovered from his third, and what he had hoped the last time, to be hit by the swing. Is it because he always played with it? That's nothing bad. Sure, he damaged it a little, maybe had to change the ropes and few times, the seat a couple of times, the nails countless times, but that's all beside the point. He fixed it in the end anyway. With Iruka-sensei's help, that is.

"Well..." Gaara look aside. "For staying with me and spending time with me…ano…"

"Why are you sorry about that?" Naruto frowned. He closed his eyes for thought, going into his lined-eye thinking mode. He remembered something like this before.

Light bulb.

"Ah! I get it!" Naruto shot open his eyes and hit his fit to his palm. "You mean _thank you _right?"

"Eh?" He hadn't heard this one before. Not used this way. Shouldn't you only say that if someone aided you in your benefit? That's what Yashamaru said. He was still unsure how to use the words.

"I know! Iruka-sensei taught me that! If you have nothing to be sorry for, then don't say sorry, instead, say: Thank You!" Naruto grinned. He stood up and spread his arms. Unknowingly, he just knocked something into motion, but he was too absorbed in his own words. "I used to say that sometimes, but nothing good really comes outta it. Iruka-sensei taught me that. Well, he really only said that I should apologize when I need to, and that at other times I can just say thank you…or something like that…I kinda forgot…but you know –Ack!"

Naruto fell face-flat onto the ground, the swing seat flying overhead. It missed the froze-up Gaara once more, passing just an inch above his red hair. The unfortunate blonde child murmured. His voice unclear, "That swing has something against me. I know it!"

Gaara's wide eyes dimmed into twinkling ones. His shoulders shook lightly as he began to laugh.

Naruto, who was currently on the floor, took the turn to stare wide-eye at him. He assumed that Gaara could show carefree expressions, but it felt surprising to witness it.

The redhead's laughter stopped abruptly. Gaara halted when he saw that Naruto wasn't laughing at all. He looked down at his lap and said _'sorry'_ that was similar to a squeak.

Hearing that, Naruto suddenly grinned and laughed heartily. It was Gaara's turn to stare in wonder. But it didn't take long before he resumed his previous actions and laughed along.

Two boys laughing in harmony.

Two demons sleeping within.

* * *

**Response**

**Kerii-chan: **100th review hit!

**Laura J Rie:** Glad you like it. It's the chibis ne?

**Kitsune-Demoness:** I'll try to update as soon as my lazy self can!

**I luv pie aka mousie girl:** MOUSIE! Did you plant the sunflowers?

**Raskanii: **Thankyuu!

**Storywriter10791: **No promises on updating, but I'll try!

**Elionor: **Yep, trying to keep it light and simple, for now.

**Envie: **Gaara really does act so different when he's a chibi as comparison to now

**Shinimegami7: **I agree, I try to avoid cliché things, though the themes may be similar

**KinOfDragons: **Yashamaru's in the manga and anime. I'm pretty sure he's a guy.

**Mazi:** I'll try, Mazi! When's the inspiration gonna hit?

**Shadow Kitsune67:** I was feeling teary in that episode where they flashed Naruto and Gaara's backgrounds.

**Galance:** Looks like a lot of people were confused with Yashamaru's gender. I, for one, am convinced that he's a male, but he does seem like a female…

**Shadow-Sensei:** Hai Shadow-sensei! Welcome back to the review world this is pretty late now, since I update slow)

**Isthisparadise:** Thanks for faving!

**Llamachick:** Timid Gaara is cute and an easier model for characterization.

**Dragonist:** Chibi popularity! And they met!

**HyperFoxChild:** Patience, kitsune-child, lol. And sankyuu!

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares:** Thanks! Gaa, I feel loved and guilty when reviewers want the next chapter. (Carry on, it might aid in me updating faster…hopefully)

**Sariachan-KokiriLeaf:** I thought since Yashamaru was the guardian of Gaara and Iruka is the guardian of Naruto, they're good examples to compare with.

**Random Holiday:** Thanks for the review _:feels loved:_

**Andromeda Nymphetamine Nemesis Baddacelli:** Chibi-thanks x infinity

**Joyce:** I know! That's why I wrote this, to get a perspective of them if they were to meet up as children.

**Chuni Luni:** The chibi portraying is definitely getting loved.

**Elijah Snow:** "Connection" is alive, after a large gap due to my procrastination. I'm glad that you have my story in your memory. It seemed that this story will have a little up and down hills hidden behind the seemly light exterior.

**Jaz7:** Enjoy!

**Hiei's Cute Girl:** Confusion over Yashamaru. I still think Yashamaru is male, but some thinks he/she's a female. I myself am getting confused, but Yashamaru will stay male in this. That's the only certain thing I can say now.

**boredathome:** I liked the _pound _from Iruka too. Things always get comical when it focuses to him and/or Naruto, doesn't it?

**BasicallyAnIdiot:** Naruto will feed him ramen! He will not survive without trying ramen!

**Logger456:** Gaara an insane ramen eater? Ah…_:mischievous smile:_ He'd get too attached to ramen then, not that it's a bad thing…hehe…

**kakashi'sdaughter:** There will be scenes for other characters in future chapters.

**Fic Slayr:** No, I won't focus on the OCs, they're usually there for one or two chapter mention purposes. The only reason I named him was because Naruto was having a difficulty pronouncing his name.

**FairyQilan:** The bullies probably won't be mentioned again. Thanks for the review!

**SensiblyTainted:** I haven't decided on the ultimate end for the story yet, so, keep an eye out!

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** Enjoy your reading, forgive me if it's a little short.

**deviltwit:** Thanks Vicky!

**Mistress DragonFlame:** I didn't know that! I'm not that good in my Japanese. After going through my previous chapters, I did find some necessary changes that I should make. Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
